United State Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0201351A1 discloses a system capable of supplying a liquid from a cartridge to a tank owing to hydraulic head pressure, and then supplying the liquid from the tank to a head (consumption device) configured to consume the liquid. In the system disclosed in United State Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0201351A1, a sensor detects a sensor arm provided in the cartridge to detect an amount of the liquid remaining in the cartridge.